


Сказки про Лапку

by darkflame



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано в соавторстве с lulotta)</p><p>В некотором царстве, некотором государстве, повезло однажды капитану Харкнессу больше всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки про Лапку

**Author's Note:**

> примечание: авторы не могли прийти к единому мнению, как же называть Киборгов-Кибермэнов, или вообще - Кибер-людей. Мешал долгий творческий поиск. С трудом удержались от того, чтобы не совместить их с Далеками в одном названии "злобные консервы". Авторы считают своим долгом сообщить об этом всем-всем-всем.

***1***  
Как-то на Рождество, в небе над Лондоном грозно повис корабль Сикораксов. После чего Джек Харкнесс получил свой самый замечательный рождественский подарок.  
На него упала Рука.  
Больно стукнула по макушке, а потом попыталась сбежать. Капитан сразу понял - это была Рука Доктора. И обрадовался.  
Сикораксов вскоре сбили сотрудники Торчвуда, а Руку Джек унес с собой. Рука сначала вредничала и щипалась, но вскоре привыкла. И даже заботилась о капитане - помогала одеваться и раздеваться, гладила его вечерами по головке.  
А утром застилала постель.  
В конце концов, Джек решил, что Рука Доктора гораздо лучше самого Доктора. Она такая ласковая. И болтает гораздо меньше.

 

***2***  
Джек любил милые прозвища и звал Руку не только «Рукой», но и «Лапкой». А иногда, расчувствовавшись, «Лапкой моей». Что не являлось правдой - Лапка была Докторовская, а не Джека. Но вслух она все равно не возражала.  
Однажды Джек искал Руку.  
Янто услышал его голос: «Лапка моя, Лапушка!» - и решил, что капитан зовет его. И обрадовался. Даже вычеркнул Джека из списка «людей, которые будут закатаны в бетон, раз не научились нормально умирать».  
Когда с недоразумением разобрались, Янто, конечно, поревновал. Но, так как, в сущности, он был вежливым и хорошим, то этим все и кончилось.  
Правда, он перестал носить Лапке кофе.

 

***3***  
Кроме Янто, у Джека в Торчвуде было еще много коллег по работе.  
И они ему очень завидовали. Потому что никогда не видели Доктора, а хотелось. А у Джека была целая Рука Доктора. Живая и любимая.  
Капитану Харкнессу традиционно везло.  
Как-то раз коллеги из Торчвуда, мучимые завистью и любопытством, попытались выкрасть Лапку у Джека. Под предлогом Важного Научного Исследования психологии и физиологии Доктора.  
Но Лапка очень рассердилась, надавала им подзатыльников и оттаскала за волосы одну особо ретивую сотрудницу.  
А потом вернулась к капитану. Правда, долго еще нервничала, вздрагивала. И показывала фигу всякому, кто хотел с ней познакомиться, или узнать о Докторе.

 

***4***  
Однажды Далеки с Киборгами никак не могли договориться, кто захватит Землю. А потом было уже поздно, потом прилетел Доктор.  
Он отправил Далеков и Киборгов убиваться об стенку. То есть, в Пустоту. Правда, Джек с Лапкой туда тоже отправились, как носители пустотных частиц.  
Джек расстроился, потому что Доктор не заметил, как красиво он пролетел над ним. А ведь это была его лучшая попытка убиться об стенку.  
И в Пустоте было скучно. Экстерминейт один. Лапка развлекала Джека как могла - лапкой.  
Но от такого зрелища Далеки с Киборгами сразу выбросили их из Пустоты.  
Которую потом закрыли и повесили табличку: «Никого нет дома».


End file.
